


Our Family

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader and Sabo have kids, Reader is married to Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: A long One-Shot where Sabo is protective with his family





	Our Family

You are on a rocking chair beside a window bathing in the sun's light. The view of the land and great, blue sea. You hum while rubbing your swollen belly. You were to be in labor sometime this week. Your eyes close as you remember the constant love making the two of you did to create a child. Your family always held a problem with conceiving children, but the two of you never gave up hope. Although it was frustrating and pleasurable, the two of you succeeded. You hoped it would stay that way. Many tragic thoughts ran through your mind yet nothing could compare to your happiness and excitement to see your child. You blush as you envision the future.

A knock brings you to reality. "Come in." You softly say. An unexpected visitor opens the door. That person being Dragon. His figure is intimidating up close. You greet him with a warm smile. He returns your smile with a lop sided one. It honestly reminded you of Luffy and Sabo. You chuckle. "Dragon-san. This is a surprise. What can I do for you?" 

You swore you saw a small blush only to cover I up with his large fist as he clears his throat. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you're doing. I hear you're close to your due date." You nod returning your gaze to your belly rubbing it softly. You could not contain your excitement.

"Yes. I can't wait to bring such a lovely being into this world and finally share true happiness with Sabo. I know his work is life threatening every day. His fear of losing those he loves dearly keeps him on his toes. I know his thoughts of death will never disappear after the loss of his brother. However, if I he can come home to a family who loves him and clear those ideas away then that will be enough." You spoke so beautifully as if anything negative can be turned into something positive. You seemed to make everything beautiful. How could you not? Every good mother held such wisdom that could soothe even an army of angry men. 

You held a glow which could lure anybody who is seeking salvation. So warm. Dragon remembered that feeling from his wife when he held Luffy in the womb. He kneels down surprising you.

"May I?" He asks sheepishly. You nod giving him permission to feel the baby. His eyes soften at the familiar feeling of a baby. He smiles. You couldn't help but giggle. It was so nice to see a vulnerable side of Dragon. You believed Sabo would have done the same. You felt a kick as did he. The door was wide open when Ivankov showed up and watched the two of you in awe. He became curious and walked closer to see the scenery.

It wasn't long before you heard a leaking sound and the feeling of water trickle down your leg. Ivankov notices the sound. "Is there a water leak?" He asks. You stare down your legs and panic. Dragon follows your gaze and looks at you with concern.

"Uh oh. My water broke." Ivankov yells in disbelief. Panic spreads across his face.

"Wh-what? What do we do? Call a doctor!" Ivan runs out and yells at some followers passing by. They took seemed panicked by his instructions. "Dragon what do we do?" He sulks running around the room. Dragon helps you up only to yelp from the pain.

"Calm down! We just have to get her to the infirmary stat. The doctor will do the rest. Make yourself useful and help me carry her there. Ivan nods rushing toward your side and tries to calm you down as you perform your breathing exercises. 

 

It's been almost five hours since you started. Sabo, Koala and Hack walk into the base seeing rebels panic as they run around the hall ways. Some with towels some with buckets of warm water. Koala looks at Sabo just as confused. Sabo stops one of the men.

"Oi! What's going on? Why is everyone in a panic?" The rebel smiles seeing Sabo.

"Chief! Thank goodness you're here. Your wife is in labor." The trio smile wide excitement filling them. Especially Sabo.

"Where is she?" He asks. 

"She's in the infirmary room now." The trio rush down. Sabo barges through the double doors seeing some nurses and a doctor turn to him. You were holding your child already with exhaustion. You held him close until you look up to see your husband. The blonde removes his hat as he slowly approaches to your side never breaking eye contact. You smile at him and show him your son. He peers down at the blonde baby.

"It's a boy love." Sabo scoffs. He could not contain the joy in him. Some tears fall on the infant as he takes him off your hands. He sighs.

"Hey little guy. How are ya? Welcome to the world." The baby squirms around in the blanket. He gently rubs his finger against the boy's cheek only to be held by his tiny hands. His heart warms at the feeling. He could feel his heartbeat. So small, innocent and new. It was a beautiful sight to see. Hack and Koala watch from the side. To think a cocky Nobel kid grew up and now holds a family of his own. The struggles and hardships lead him to this day. It was all overwhelming. 

"Ace." You mutter. His smile fades and turns to you confused as to why you said that name. "I know you want our first born son to be named after your brother. It's a lovely name and I think it will suit him." Sabo turns back to the child.

"Yeah. Ace. I can agree to that." In his mind he realized he held another chance to protect and see another Ace grow. He made a vow that this time he will never let him go and he will always protect him, you, luffy even his friends. "I love you Ace. Welcome to your life. From here on out I will cling to you."

He kisses his head then yours and your lips before pressing his head against yours. "Thank you (y/n). For giving me a wonderful family. I love you." You smile and nuzzle him.

"I love you too Sabo." You look at your baby. "I love you too Ace." A family. Finally something you've both wanted has come true.

 

~Time Skip~

It feels like years since that day, here you were writing a letter to your husband. Sure you could have called, but you figured he would be busy. You continue to scribble and tell your husband about your well being and your two sons. "Ace and Isaac." Your elder, Ace walks into the room holding an apple in his mouth. He was like his father, stuffing his face with food. On top of that he strangely resembled Sabo when he was a kid. An identical version of him. The only difference were his eyes. They were your colored eyes and honestly they were beautiful matching his blonde hair. Isaac looked a lot more like you with (skin color), (eye color) and (Hair style). The only thing that split him from you was he acted a lot like his father also with a hint of a crybaby Luffy.

"Mama we're bored." You scoff.

"You two should be heading to bed. It's almost bed time. You have training early in the morning." Ace groans.

"But mama!" Ace complains. 

"No buts. Both of you must head to bed." You notice your second child missing. "Where is your brother anyways?" Ace only shrugs. You hear a groan from the door way to find your second child rubbing his eyes with a half sliced sandwich in his mouth. His eyes already droopy. He yawns after consuming his food. You chuckle in awe at your boy. You lift him up and carry him to your large bed. Your husband usually keeps the bed warm, but while he's away your boy's take over. They didn't want you to be alone and honestly it was comforting to have them fill the right side of the bed. You tuck both of the boys in. Isaac already dozing off once his body hit the bed and became covered in blankets. Ace scoffs petting his little brother's head. You smile and do the same. Ace yawns starting to feel sleepy. He pulls the covers over him resting an arm on his little brother's body as if to protect him from monsters. You couldn't help by squeal in delight at the cuteness overload before you. Your attention is drawn when you notice the letter still unfinished. You make your way over to your desk adding the finishing touches to your letter. You gently seal it in an envelop and hand it over one of the rebels to deliver in hopes it arrives safely. You yawn and walk over to your bed after closing the door. You settle in your bed turning to face your children sleeping so sound and peaceful. You stroke their heads and kiss the top of their heads. "Good night my sweet boys." You close your eyes and drift to sleep.

 

A few days pass, you were in the kitchen serving your boys. Today was a quiet day. So quiet, Dragon himself was not at base. Ivankov was in his sanctuary island full of lovely, "candies". The trio still hadn't returned from their mission yet. Though you figured it would take awhile to arrive and also lay low while doing their job. You couldn't help but feel worried and at the same time unsafe. It was certainly quiet. Too quiet to the point where even the rebels seemed too silent almost stone. Your wolf ears perked up and your senses heightened. Your boys were the only ones making noises as they fought for the last pancake. Both of them bit the other end in a competition to see who was stronger. You had eaten a devil fruit. You held shadow powers but it was more of a Zoan type. You were a shadow wolf. You begin to panic when you notice a rebel walking away as if you spotted him. He jumps a little when you make eye contact. You shush your boys. Both of them look up to you. They knew the drill when it came to you silencing them and acting on alert. They knew being part of the rebellion was dangerous and so they learned what they must to strive.

"What is it mother?" Ace whispers. 

"I think we're in trouble. Quick. Gather your things and come with me. Don't trust anyone. Do you hear me?" You whisper. Your boys nod. You lead them out of the kitchen as you try to make your way down the hall passing one of the cloaked rebel solider. You try to catch a glimpse of their face only to fail. Their face seemed to covered well by their hood. The boys do the same being on alert. Isaac holds his brother's hand feeling scared since he was the youngest it was a normal response. Ace smiles at the boy to reassure his safety. As you pass by three more people and reach the end of the hall, Isaac gasp and yells. You turn around quickly to find one of the soldiers tip fourth and shatter into pieces. Isaac being on the floor shivering in fear.

"Stone man?" Ace asks with curiosity. You gasp as you get a confirmation of your status. You pick up Isaac and pat his back to comfort him.

"A devil fruit no doubt. My instincts were right. We are in trouble. I need you two to listen to me okay? I need you stay close together at all times. Take care of one another and whatever you do, try to stay alive. Don't look back. Not even for me." The boys became scared. Their faces filled with tears. "Shhh, that's enough now. We're ready for this. Remember this is what you have been preparing for. Stay brave okay?" Ace swallows the pain and nods holding back his tears for his brother and you. You wipe their tears and give them both a kiss on their forehead. They hold you tight fearing they will never get to see you after this. You place Isaac down and lead them to your room. You grab your weapon. Ace does the same grabbing his metal pipe just like Sabo. You pull out a Vivire Card and rip them in three. You hand them each one.

"What's this?"

"A Vivire Card. This keeps track of the person with the other half who holds it. It also keeps track of their life. So whatever happens this paper will always lead you to me and vise versa. Keep it safe." The boys nod. 

"Are we separating?" Isaac asks.

"Just for now little one. I want you both safe so once we get out I want you to run as fast as you can and reach the emergency boat." You stand up. "Let's go." You run outside with the boys trying to reach the edge of the island only to be stopped by a group of pirates. Their leader held snake eyes and tongue dragging out of their mouth like a snake. You figured he was their leader and by his scent he smelled like the same stone material as the soldier who shattered earlier.  
He cackles seeing you alone with your boys. Ace held his weapon ready to fight. You did the same holding your scythe. 

"Well look what we have here? Two chicks and their mother hen and no ordinary hen might I say. The chief's special someone." You glare at the man.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to take what he stole from me! Now I'm going to take what's precious to him. Too bad he's too busy being distracted by my men on the other island." He snickers. You gasp. This was a plot to separate Sabo from you and your boys. You didn't know the story between Sabo and whatever he did to this villain, all you knew is he was bad news and you had to make sure your sons left the island safely. "Get them!" The group of pirates charge toward you. The first row were shot down. You turn to see some of your allied soldiers. They looked like they were covered in dirt. Some wounded as if they were thrown in a prison while the villain's starts to play. You became relieved knowing your chances of survival increased. You were rusty at fighting since you were busy birthing and raising your sons, but you still knew how to fight. You hoped. You turn to the boys.

"Go now boys!" They were hesitant. 

"No! We can help fight mom!" You shake your head and growl. 

"No! I said go now! This is the only chance we have before it gets worse." The boys nod and back away slowly. Ace drags his little brother to the edge of the island in search for the boat. You sigh in relief and turn to the war before you. Your eyes set on the main enemy. You fight your way through skillfully.

~Time Skip~ 

It didn't take very long to reach the leader. In fact you stood behind him and swiftly struck your scythe only for an imposter already turned to stone falls and shatters. You became confused. In an instant you realized, the boys were his target. You gasp and race for your life to get to them. By the time you see them in your sights, Isaac was on the ground beaten up. Ace as well yet he continued to fight using what he learned. It pained you to see them in such a state that you snarled as rage boiled within you. You pounced onto the snake like pirate transforming into your wolf form and injuring him in between his shoulder and neck. You shake your head trying to tear him to shreds. You toss his body against a boulder as it breaks leaking dust. The cloud of dust surrounds the body. You turn to the boys transforming into a human. You rush towards them as you hear the cackle of the snake pirate. You pick up the boys and make a mad dash down the cliff and into the boat. You set them down cutting the rope. They look at you in disbelief. 

"What are you doing? Come on!" You shake your head. "I can't. Someone's gotta defend our base. I can't turn my back on these men." You push the boat as it picks up wind into the sail. You wave to them. "Stay together! I will find you!" You shout. You couldn't help but drop a few tears. You could hear their cries. Your attention is taken by the growls of your enemy. You jump back battle and the last thing they saw is you fighting against the pirate.

 

Meanwhile, Sabo, koala and Hack fought off against pirates. A lieutenant leans against a brick wall snickering as he was beaten up by the same blonde. The town in ruins from their battle. Flames flailing in the background created by the same rebel. Koala pulls out her transporter snail calling base. Sabo dusts himself off and glares at the lieutenant. The other end continues to ring. No signal on the other line. She becomes worried.

"Hello?" She asks. "Mission complete. We took down the pirates and gathered some information. " She waits for a response. "Base camp are you there? Hello? Answer." She hears static in the background. Sabo becomes worried as does Hack. Sabo snatches the snail from the girl's hand. �  
"Oi! Respond! What's going on over there?" No reply. The lieutenant laughs hysterically knowing the truth. Sabo snaps and turns to the creep. "What are you laughing at? Is something amusing to you?" The same creep sighs. 

"You really don't know. Well I guess our job was a success. By now your base must be in flames. Even better, captain must have already slaughtered your family. One by one. Each into stone or just plain raw." Sabo snaps and grabs the man's face in his dragon claw position. He was squeezing hard making the stranger wail in pain. He knew he could snap that skull of his if he just tightened a little more.

"What the hell did you do to my family! What is it your captain wants with them!?" The snail rings in Sabo's hand. Koala looks at his hand. Surely he could feel the vibration or at least the sound? No he was too angry. 

"Sabo…" She calls him. 

"Answer me!" He snarls. His eyes focused on killing the man right then and there. 

"Sabo-kun! The snail!" The blonde turns to the girl loosening his grip on the man. The same man gasps for air. Sabo looks at his hand, hearing the snail ring. He answers. The first thing he hears are his boys. The worst of his fears come to life. Something he wished would never occur. 

"Dad! Koala! Anybody! Help please my mom is in trouble!" His eyes widen. Koala covers her mouth gasping. Her face filled with horror. 

"Boys it's me! Slow down! Tell me what happened?" He hears the man snickering behind him and growls slamming him against the wall to shut him up.

"Dad! It's mom. The rebels everyone is in danger. She stayed behind to fight and saved me and Isaac." He can hear Isaac crying in the background. He must have been scared and he couldn't be there to comfort him. "I don't know how long she can hold out. Our numbers have reduced to only ten. Please dad you have to save her. Isaac stop crying!"

Hearing their status made Sabo's heart sink and skin turn pale. You were in danger. The center of their universe. The love of his life. "Where are you boys now?"

"We're on a boat heading to an island nearby."

"Stay on that island. I'll go help your mom." Sabo turns to the snickering man and lets him go. "Koala, Hack you two pick up the boys and return to base." Sabo dashes off. 

"What about you?"

"I have a damsel to save." He grins.

 

~Time Skip~

 

Sabo drops down to base from the flock of large crows. Wildfires everywhere. So many boulders and parts of base in shambles. He lands safely on the ground in search for you and any injured. The brute runs around the battlefield seeing some rebels collapsed on the floor along with some pirate subordinates. Upon closer inspection, their faces and brand start to seem a little familiar. He growls in frustration picking up his feet through the rubble. He halts once he hears your grunts of displeasure. His eyes scanned the area desperately for you until finally spotting your frame behind a wall of fire. You were gasping and fighting for air struggling to loosen the vile man's grip. Sabo snaps almost bursting into flames and sprinting forth. In a flash he hardens his right fist jabbing it onto his enemy's face. It sends him flying backwards. You gasp dropping to your knees and coughing. Wheezing for air. Sabo's heart stung from watching you almost die. He quickly embraces you. 

"(y/n). (Y/n)! Breathe love. Breathe. It's okay you're safe now." You cough and try to speak only for your words to come out raspy.

"S-Sabo. I'm so…glad to….see you." Said man brushes your hair out of your face. A small smile on his face. You weakly caress his face which he gladly presses his cheek into and holds it there. He kisses your palm ever so sweetly. He sets you down.

"Wait here. Help is on the way." His smile reassured you that it will turn out fine and with that, you close your eyes fainting knowing you no longer had to fight. Sabo's gaze turns cold once he turns to find the Captain behind him about to pounce the top hat man. Swiftly, Sabo turns around to counter attack with his signature move, "Fire Fist." This roasted the snake captain. His wails of pain only satisfied the flame man. Sabo grabs the man's face with his dragon claw move just as he did with the captain's lieutenant. His voice dark, his stare intimidating and his presence ominous. The captain trembled at his feet before the blonde. "You…almost destroyed my family right before my eyes. You almost took away the most important thing in my life. I could let you go, but after that display I find you to be a danger. Mercy is off the table. I let you go once before. That's a mistake I won't let it happen again." The Captain squeals in panic. Fear written in his bulging eyes. He couldn't speak as he struggled to break loose just like you did earlier. Sabo watches intently as he squeezes harder hearing cracking noise from the skull. Blood already gushing out of the man's nose, mouth any open area until there was a hard, "snap!" The body going limp. There is only silence. Sabo drops the body and watches it leak blood.

 

You were placed in bed rest still out like a light. The surviving nurses took care of you. Sabo sat on the bedside conflicted. He held your hand waiting for you to wake up. Days passed and you finally awoke somewhere during the day. You peer at your side to find your shaggy haired husband sleeping soundly by your bed side. His head resting on his crossed arms, parted lips. You smile softly and recall the events of a few days ago. To you it felt like yesterday. You frown and stare at Sabo more.

"He must have been worried." You thought. Your hand runs through his hair stroking it gently. This earns you a grunt from the brute. He moves around a little before waking up. His eyes blink open. Blurry but he could guess it was your figure. You smile softly.

"(Y/n)?" 

"Yes love it's me." Sabo rubs his eyes. His vision focuses a little better. He leans in pulls you into a kiss. You kiss back only to chuckle at his small fits of kisses all over your face after planting multitude of kisses on your lips. They were full of passion. Each one burning your face as you blush and giggle. "Babe! Hahaha! Stop! What's gotten into you?" He kisses you one last time before burying his face into your neck and holding your tightly. You were confused only to feel his body shiver violently. "Sabo…" You sadden and rub his back while the other strokes his head gently. You coo at him. "There, there love. I'm fine see? I'm not going anywhere. My hero." You whisper. He shudders. You stayed that way for a while. His body relaxes onto yours. You felt something wet drip down your shoulder. You assumed he was quiet. He never did like anyone seeing him cry. It wasn't manly to him. You comfort him with a few kisses on his cheek before he pulls away and looks at you with a flushed face. Eyes red and droopy from crying. He sniffles biting his lip. 

"I almost lost you." He grabs your hand and places it against his lips then forehead unable to stare at you. "I left you and you and the kids were in danger. If…if I didn't show up as quickly as I did you would have. (Y/n) I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't stop repeating the memory of you being held down. It felt like Ace all over again." He sniffles and cries harder. You scoff. 

"Oh my little dummy. I'm here now. You don't have to keep thinking of that. I'm alive. I'm safe my bumble bee." He looks up with you with an even red face. His nickname was always embarrassing and it always worked to grab his attention. It wasn't that he hates the name it was just an embarrassing nickname. You laugh. "Sabo, what happened back then was not your fault. Things happen. You can't fight against fate, but you can get through it. Look how far you've come since then. You're stronger and better than ever. I've seen you grow into someone greater. You shouldn't let fear consume you anymore. It's not healthy. You live like there is no tomorrow. Enjoy every day like it's your last. That's all you can do." Sabo smiles softly. You wipe his tears away. He sniffles. You rest your head against his.

"I love you (y/n)." He rubs his thumb on your hands. 

"I love you too Sabo." The two of you cherished the moment together. Two familiar boys rush in with tears on their faces. They crawl onto the bed and hug you tight. Sabo sniffles trying to fix his composure. He chuckles at the sight of his boys clinging onto their mother. 

"Mama!" They cry. You wanted to tear up as you watch them sulk. You were overwhelmed by the reunion. You hold them tight.

"Boys. You're okay. I'm so glad." You kiss each one of them on top of their heads. You peer up at Sabo and gesture your left hand to join in. He chuckles and hugs everyone of you tightly. He joins you in your shared bed. The boys stare at Sabo after pulling away. 

"Dad have you been crying?" Sabo stiffens. He scratches his head. 

"No of course not. I don't cry." You couldn’t help but laugh. Sabo glares at you blushing. 

"Yeah right!" You sigh. The boys look at you then grin at their papa. 

"Crybaby! Crybaby!" Isaac shouts and laughs pointing at Sabo. Ace follows after laughing at his brother. They both chant only for Sabo to scold the two. 

"Shut up! I don't cry! I swear sometimes I think they get their teasing from you." Sabo crosses his arms with a sigh. He shifts his eyes over to you and barks at you after seeing you fall on your bed holding your stomach laughing hard. "Would you cut it out!?" Sparks fly from his cheeks from embarrassment. The boys could only chuckle. Koala and Hack peer in and giggle. 

"Such a nice family." Hack could only nod. 

"It's about time too. He deserves it."

 

It wasn't long before your sons fell asleep. You tucked them in. Sabo watches his sons sleep in peace. You hold his hand as you scoot close and rest your head against his. "I love this family." You whisper and kiss his cheek. He scoffs. 

"Our family and I love it too. Anywhere with you three is home." He nuzzles you and kisses your lips. The two of you fall asleep as a family holding onto one another. You sighed knowing what the morning awaits. You will be awoken by your crazy sleeping boys. Their father probably kicked in the face by Isaac from sleeping crazy just like him. Though it wouldn't be enough to wake him up. This was your dream and you were at peace with it.


End file.
